


A love that couldn't be spoken

by tarori



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarori/pseuds/tarori
Summary: On a quiet night, a prince and his faithful knight were next to each other, sitting on what remains of a dusty old wall.
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	A love that couldn't be spoken

On a quiet night, a prince and his faithful knight were next to each other, sitting on what remains of a dusty old wall. Far from where they were, the sight of a quiet city illuminated by a big full moon was unfolded before them. With that peaceful sight, no one could have guessed that their hearts were full of nerves and words that couldn’t be spoken.

Those were difficult times, with a war going on, but they always tried to sneak out of the castle walls, out of the prying eyes, to have a moment alone, to breath. Only the two of them. Without responsibilities, titles and appearances. But still, without the possibility of being anything more than a prince and his faithful knight.

They sat a little bit closer that usual, seaking for each other. But only playful pushes on the shoulder, gently pats on the back where the hand lais there a little bit longer, pinkies lingering closer than usual, were all they can have. Brief signs of friendship that tried to speak something more was the farthest they could have. And between conversations and pauses, they observed each other. 

One, with silver hair under his crown, so untamed it could never be brushed, a goofy expression on his face, his smile reaching his bright golden eyes and his loud laugh bursting out of his lips. His hands adorned with rings were moving with each words. Oh, how the knight wanted to hold his hands and kiss them. How he wanted to kiss his cheeks while he was laughing, to feel his joy so close to his chest and not know if he actually was the one laughing.

The other, with a tiny smile playing on his lips and clever green eyes which observed him closely, as if he didn’t want to lose anything about him. Always a good listener and a man of few words. His straight red hair was loose, framing his face with scars proof of his tenancy. Oh, how the prince wanted to kiss each one of them, to feel his warm against his lips and hold him tightly to never let him go, to stroke his hair and finally know if it was soft or coarse.

How bad they wanted to kiss each other, to embrace each other, to not be a prince and a knight anymore. To have a new life out of this, run far away and start all over. Maybe in the mountains where no one would known them. They wouldn’t have to worry about beasts because they were great warriors, slayers. But they could be something more out of that, find who they could become without the pressure and the titles, find a quiet happy life, other passions and meet each other at the end of the day, sit together and express their love however they wanted.

Strange how their hearts singed the same song, longed for the same things, but haven’t told a single word about their true feelings.

On a quiet night, a prince and his faithful knight were next to each other, sitting on what remains of a dusty old wall. Far from where they were, the sight of a quiet city illuminated by a big full moon was unfolded before them. With that peaceful sight, no one could have guessed that their hearts were screaming about a love that couldn’t be spoken.


End file.
